Too Late
by Aeriel of Isternes
Summary: Victor’s thoughts after Mayhew gave him the bad news, and the reason behind his decision to marry Emily. Onesided VxV


A/N: I've simply got to think of a way to write a VxV oneshot without resorting angst (considerably difficult with my recent inspiration methods). Please pretend Victor had enough time to think about all of this. In a more disjointed, rapid way, perhaps?

_Why?_

He couldn't think straight. It had never occurred to Victor that the Everglots would be desperate enough to marry Victoria off to someone else while he was gone.

"But how could she?" Victor whispered dryly.

The bright cheery music of the Ball and Socket seemed to fade away. He didn't notice Mayhew still talking to him, or anything else, for that matter.

_Did she really...? Could it be that...?_

Oh, for goodness sake, I can't even finish my own thoughts.

Gazing dejectedly at his feet, he slowly began to drag them away, past the piano and the Corpse Bride, who had only made his problems more complex.

"Victor, where are you going?"

He ignored her, leaving the bar. Everything seemed...duller, now. If Victoria hadn't been sincere- well then, what was left of him?

_I should have known better,_ Victor thought miserably. All of his life, he had never known anyone to do something kind without ulterior motives. His parents had raised him because they had planned to use him to 'marry up', as they had nearly done.

Mayhew had worked for his parents because he was getting paid.

Scraps had put up with him because he was getting fed.

He had gotten piano lessons because his mother thought it would be classy to have a son who could play the piano. They had eventually stopped after he showed some real talent on his own, because Nell assumed that teaching him any more was redundant.

Why had it never occurred to him that Victoria was being kind to him simply to make her marriage experience better?

Because...she seemed so sincere. How could she have not been sincere? Victoria...she's not like anyone I've ever met. Nothing she did seemed to have to do with selfishness.

And...she was truly worried when I last saw her.

Victor swallowed hard. In Victoria's room, he had practically laid his heart out on the table for her. And this was his reward?

_Oh, Victoria._

"I'm too late."

The small cherished flower that she had given him slowly dropped out of his hand, landing noiselessly on the ground. A few petals fell off.

It was dying.

As he was.

The now all-too familiar voice of Emily startled Victor out of his thoughts. To his surprise, she was discussing him with some of the other dead people.

At first, he was delighted to discover that he was not truly married to her. It meant he could- oh.

Yes, Victoria was married. Even if against her will, (unlikely- it was not difficult to find someone more suave and attractive than him, not to mention with more money) she was tied to another. There was truly no hope.

"We have to kill him!"

Victor's eyes went wide as dinner plates. They were going to kill him? He'd never see Victoria again!

But wait, why was he still thinking of Victoria? He wouldn't be able to see her again, anyway.

_I should stop thinking of her this minute. It's not proper to think of another man's wife._ This thought was considerably depressing.

The fish merchant's son stared at the Corpse Bride, instead. His life was riding on Emily, now. All she had done so far made him certain she wanted a husband badly enough to kill him.

Of course, this day was full of surprises, as she dropped to her knees and murmured, "I could never ask him."

A sudden thought occurred to him. What use was he, anyway? Now that Victoria was wed to some more profitable young man, he was of no good to anyone Upstairs, anyway. In truth, the only one who seemed to need him was the distressed Bride.

Perhaps he could still make someone happy?

Victor boldly walked forward. "You don't have to." he said firmly.

Emily looked up at him, her relief evident.

_I just hope that things turn out for the best. Victoria will be better off without a ninny like me...won't she?_


End file.
